The Earthen Symphonia Legend
by Areoblue
Summary: Waking up in one of your cherised video games must be a dream come true right? Looks like Ganondorf is ready to destroy us all and...wait, what's Regal doing here? Welcome to my adventures in the Ocarina of time! Chapter one REDONE.


Update: Redid the chapter. Fixed it up a bit. What do you think?

Welcome to my story about waking up in the game, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. And guess what! Regal is here too! Man, this is a dream come true! I had this idea for a week before I could get it into words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or it's script or characters or any of the videogames mentioned in the chapter. They all belong to their super duper creators, who ever they may be.

* * *

I woke up that morning in a quiet room, the banana yellow walls blinding my eyes. Once again I was ready for the daily routine. Wake up, sit at the computer for an hour, go upstairs and play the Wii. That was a typical summer day when the humidity was at its highest point and apparently all my friends were busy, so I had nothing to do. I was flat out bored.

I shuffled down from my tall loft bed, slinking out of my room. I hesitated for a second, looking around the quiet house. I was alone again. Glancing at the nearest clock I found that it was eight.

"…" I frowned. Depending on what mood I was in, there were times where I really didn't like being alone. I eventually went down into the lair (my basement) and went straight for the computer. First thing that I did was go onto Deviant Art. I love that place, I've seen the greatest art ever there! I was in a Tales of Symphonia and/or Ocarina of Time mood so that's what I searched for. There were lots of cool art pieces of Regal and Link.

After an hour of computer fun, I decided to go upstairs to my shiny white Nintendo Wii. I always wanted one and I just got it last Christmas. After that I spent most of my money on point cards for games like Paper Mario, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. I didn't know what to play today…

* * *

"…"

It was another day in the land of Symphonia (Seriously, what else was I supposed to call it after it had been unified?). Yes, the lands had been unified, and the whole adventure with Ratatosk was over. It was just another day.

Regal opened his eyes, now staring up at the ceiling of his rather large bed room. It was just another day, right?

What else was there to do now?

What is the chance that the others will once again uncover something new that would lead them to another journey?

What is the point anymore?

_No…there is purpose…_ He thought about Lloyd and how he was helping him collect exspheres since he still wasn't finished with his mission. With his ties to Lezareno he figured he could assist the young swordsman on exsphere locations.

The noble made his way out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After a shower, he was staring at himself in the mirror while combing his hair back. He then dressed in a sharp, Navy grey suit with gold fringe. About an hour later he was standing in the one of the long hallways of his giant manor, staring out the window.

* * *

_The young boy was standing in front of what appeared to be a town. The large wooden draw bridge fell, nearly startling him on impact with the ground. A woman with a royally dressed adolescent girl was riding a white horse frantically out of town. Moments later, a dark skinned, evil looking man with red hair came riding out on a dark black horse. He had a menacing look on his face as if to kill and felt like darkness was seeping from every inch of him. The man looked to the young boy and a ball of dark light formed in his hand. He then sent it at him._

"Ungh…" Link tossed and turned in his bed.

* * *

I turned the T.V. on and switched the input to video three.

"hmm…." Standing in my decently sized living room, I was looking around for the wii-mote. I had a sudden urge to play ocarina of time, as if it was calling to me or something…Strange.

"ah!" I caught it in the corner of my eye. It seemed to be hiding behind the brown recliner chair. _Odd…I didn't leave it there last night. _As I picked up the remote, I pressed the small power button.

* * *

"Augh!" Regal suddenly grasped the nearest wall for support. He encountered a strange pain in his chest. _What is this?_ The battle artist felt light headed and dizzy. The air seemed off, as if the world around him was being warped. The noble's legs suddenly gave out as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Master Regal!" The nearby servant's voice was the last thing ringing in the man's head. It sounded distant as it faded.

* * *

The wii menu popped up.

I clicked the SD card option as I activated the game. It began to load.

I then walked over to the system to plug in the 'original controller' (GameCube controller). The game was finally done loading and there was a sudden flash of light. Not on the screen, but in the room! I think it was coming from the wii…

_What!

* * *

_

"Navi…"

"Navi where art thou? Come hither…" The Great Deku tree of the Kokiri Forest called out. It seemed something was troubling him and he needed to speak with a certain someone.

The small fairy hovered in front of the tree.

"They are here. It is time…"

"…" The miniscule sprite thought back to their earlier conversation.

**_"Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…"_**

**_"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm…"_**

**_"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule."_**

**_"It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey..."_**

**_"Although the boy can not go alone. There are two others who must join him…the one with the ability to harness the Great fairies powers, and the one with the ability to sense truth."_**

"Navi…go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me…"

Navi snapped out of her trance. "But-!"

The Deku tree cut in. "Do not worry! If you find him, the others will be sure to follow…Now fly Navi, fly!"

Navi hesitated, but eventually complied, flying towards the young boy's tree house.

_The world depends on thee!_

_

* * *

_Well what did you think? more chapters soon.


End file.
